


Marriage Bed

by bardsley



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: Beds are for sleeping.





	Marriage Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).

Still damp with the sweat of their love-making, Hades stretched out beneath her. Persephone slipped lower on his broad chest. She poked him. She needed him to be still. She wanted to sleep. Hades made a startled sound. Persephone could tell without opening her eyes that Hades was not reacting to being poked. 

“What is it?” she asked, yawning. 

“I am happy.”

His voice sounded so innocently astonished that Persephone had to look at him. She leaned on her elbows, looking up at him. Hades’s dark eyes were wide. He would have been smiling up at the jewelled dome of their bedchamber, if Hades had ever been one to smile. The expression had not quite settled into place on his face. Persephone fell a little more in love with him. She stroked his chest. Persephone liked the way her long, pale fingers looked tangled in his dark curls. 

“Does that surprise you?”

“Yes!” Hades said. He sat up, so she did too. She let him take her hand. 

Persephone laughed, and shook her head. “Should I be offended?”

“Anything but.” Hades leaned close, pressed her against the bed, and kissed her. That lead to more pleasurable distractions. 

Sometime later, when Persephone was limp, beyond sated, and half-drowsing, Hades started talking again. His deep voice was quiet. “They thought they disposed of me here. I thought they disposed of me here. In the dark. With the dead. I didn’t…”

Hades grew silent. He looked to her, Persephone could feel him considering whether or not she was asleep. 

“...you didn’t know that one day, a beautiful woman would steal you away,” Persephone said. She twisted around, reaching behind her and burying her hand in his hair. She smiled into his sad, dark eyes. “Or that dead people are the most fun.” 

Hades snorted. 

“It’s true!” Persephone insisted. “They’re the only people who don’t care what other people think.”

Hades was getting better at smiling. “That must be why you get along with them so well.”

Persephone hummed in agreement. She kissed him lightly, biting down on his lower lip. When he started to kiss her back, she pulled away. “You didn’t expect to be happy, but you are. We are.”

Persephone kissed him until even the deathless god was gasping for breath. 

“Let yourself be happy,” Persephone panted, collapsing against him. “And, for gods’ sakes, let me sleep.”


End file.
